Most dementia patients suffer from memory loss in the early stages of dementia. Dementia patients who suffer from memory loss are unable to recognize a person or an object, or to find a way. Accordingly, it is difficult for the dementia patients to live a normal life without help from other people. Generally, since the dementia patients need to notify other people about their memory loss to ask them for help, the dementia patients may feel shame or humiliation.
Accordingly, a technology for helping dementia patients to live a normal life without help from other people is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.